


You're more important than you think

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: All of the monster selves (Monster Tom/Vampire Matt/ etc) are leetle pets, Along with the rejects :D, And now slowly make up eachothers lives, Apartment AU, Basically starting from scratch, Edd's a cinnamon roll, Eddsworld AU, Ellsworld might come in later :D, Gore might happen I dunno, I am a trash can, Imma stop tagging now :0, M/M, OCs might be added later, Secrets, So is Matt, Sorry if anything's OOC, They actually barely now eachother, Though in the past they had big influences, Tom loves his music, Tord didn't do the whole robot thing, angst later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ((I just made up this AU so it's not going to be perfect sorry ;-;))So this is basically an AU where the monster selves of the main charas are little monsters that mess with their human selves, resulting in annoying roadblocks in life. The more they interfere the more Tom, Tord, edd, and Matt have to deal with each other, and them having some sort of bond of frustration, yet slowly becoming closer friends. But they eventually find out about their monster selves and slowly become different (Ex. Edd would become more magical) ((ALSO, the monsters are made up not from canon, so instead of having power edd it's like a fairy, and tod now has a demon self, and vampire Matt is more of a hybrid between bat and human physically anyways, and monster Tom is more humanoid, like they're a bunch of little elves)) and have to keep the secret. So secrets become built on unstable lies, over a sea of guilt in which they think the other's won't accept them as they are now. (THIS IS REALLY SHITTY)





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's going to be a bit shit Wheeeeeeze
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry if anyone's OCC  
> I think I need to work on tom and Tord   
> -Smol trash can noises-

 

**7:36am Saturday, November 3rd**

The sun shines softly through a glossed window, sunlight lying on the floor, slowly reaching around the room. The sight was quite calming, even inspiring to the creative side, but for an oddly tall human male who finally fell asleep after a week of restless-ness, it isn't the best thing to see seven in the morning. While they curled up against the soft sheets, the sun ceprt onto their chin, then their lips, and then slowly crept onto their eyelids. They were obviously bothered by this, curdling away and mumbling. But the light seemed to give the place life, and a soft glowing aspect, rendering their movements useless. They bolted up, their hair flowing forward and fell lazily in place, if falling at all.

They opened their eyes slightly, just too tired to function, the bags under their eyes also being present. He glanced to the light source, the blinds weren't closed? Stupid, STUPID. Lately, he has been "forgetting" things, always resulting in something bothering him, though he swears he ddin't forget, this is one of those times. He slid out of bed, holding the blanket around them, feeling too cozy to leave it alone. He shuffled over to the blinds, promptly shutting them. 

He softly smiled, as if that was some sort of accomplishment, and shuffled over to the bed. He glanced at the mirror, for some odd reason. His hair was a complete mess, some standing up as usual, the other hair being almost _curly_ and fell across his face as if he had never seen a comb before. His attire also wasn't the best. He wore some random shorts he found, yes horrible colors and all, and a plain T-Shirt, having one little hole for that one time he was spinning it in a pencil during he little boredom attack. He huffed and glared, the void staring back, stern as ever.

He squinted some more, only to see written in marker " _Coffee shop metting (Bring music!) @ 7:00_ " god, he agreed to that, why? He was too tired to panic right now, but why has god left us?? This metting is very fucking important. Tom here, is a young music artist. Eighteen to be exact. He usually doesn't make much, but he was offered something for performing at some little gig or some shit. He wanted to happily accept, money is money man when you're trying to get into college. But no, he HAD to over sleep.

He now had time to wake up and panic. He suddenly stood up straight, running around in sheer panic. He calmed himself down, talking to imself as usual, remembering he just had to call in for something..like..HIS COUSIN CAME OVER FOR A BIT! Yea, that imaginary cousin will work. _He just needed to breathe._ He sighed, and went to go grab his blue ooookie, which he wears everyday without fail.

He searched, and searched, the room becoming more like a prison, trapping his little panic attack. He couldn't find the damned thing anywhere, in fact, he noticed several things were missing.  _Alright, let's just call them and say we're..sick!_ Well, this is just great. By now, the nifty little clock he had on his door read 7:49 so now he's almost an hour fucking late. He shuffled over to his bed side, trying to find his little phone, and soon enough, he fund it was missing. 

He hit his head against a wall, and decided to just ask the apartment manager thingy for where the fUCK his stuff is. He looked around and grabbed his shoes, which thankfully haven't disappeared, and grabbed something random. He rose a brow to see he grabbed a green hoodie, which is odd, seeing as he doesn't really like the color green. He huffed and threw it on anyways, maybe it was a forgotten gift. He didn't bother to even comb his hair, marching out with the usual grumble. Tom here doesn't seem to have all too many friends, so he doesn't see the reason to be polite, smile at a new day, etc. He's one to just glare, and just enjoy being alone. There were a few glances given when he stomped past rooms, while people just stepped ur to go to work, but hey try and stop him. He was about to run into the long when he bumped into a brunette, promptly stumbling back. 

They stared at them, and quirked their head to the side, mumbling as they pointed at them  ~~rude~~ "Hey, where'd ya get that?" the brunette was pretty straight forward about it, sort of outright accusing them just with the tone of voice they kept. Tom squinted at them, taking note of the blue jacket, and a box "where'd  _you_ get that?" His voice had a soft growl in it, he just had a small panic attack for his shit being missing, and seeing someone accuse him for STEALING is just annoying. They huffed and put a hand into their hip, being sassy with their strong accent. "We'll someone PUT IT IN MY ROOM. Replacing MY STUFF, with this random stuff, I don't even know where it came from!" Tom sighed, this is ridiculous. They are obviously the worst liar, but he noticed that a similar thing happened to him. He was intact wearing different shoes, though he just noticed, and smal things were placed everywhere, though he didn't even notice in his panic. "Well that's mine, and I'm assuming this hoodie and these shoes are yours?" they nodded, a little less frustration in their voice. "Yes, though not the shoes, my shoes are no where to be found, I just found these, are they yours?"

He shook his head no and was about to maybe say something, when two others ran into them, one just pushing them over angrily, the other was chasing them and bumped into the brunette. They were all now on the floor, a poor ginger lying face first. The brunette, which is simply known as edd, sat up rather quickly and held his forearm, and began to yell, British as ever, "BLOODY 'ELL WAS THAT FOR" Little purple riding prick sat up and looked good as new, and pointed at the ginger. "THIS GUY WAS CHASING ME, SAYING I  _STOLE HIS JACKET._ I DID NOTHING WRONG, AND HE INFACT HAS MY JACKET" Tom stared up at the (judging by the strong accent) norski, glaring with the void that was his eyes. He bolted up and shoved them away, just not in the mood for this "WELL WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING" the ginger now spoke up, though more panicked than angry "B-But it's mine! I hate the color red, it doesn't fit my eyes at all! I always have it on, just give it back" 

Alright, so far we have Tom the grumpy moody guy, edd the sort a sassy calmer one, Ginger the fashion king, and little purple (or red we aren't sure) riding prick who's an ass to fashion king. Edd was now just being passive aggressive and looked at Matt, "Hey, I think one of us have your shoes" and then glanced up at Tord "And I thin we're all swapped so chill" The norski, who we'll call Tord squinted at Tom, mumbling "You have my shoes" Tom nodded, and pointed at their beUTIFUL FOOTWEAR "And you have mine" Soon after everyone swapped and now stood around.

Edd seemed to keep his cool the most and just talked to them all "I think someone's just being an ass and we need TI report it, and looked for our stuff to see if they actually stole anything" they nodded and Tord had a complete swing in personality, though Tom saw it as very fake, but it's whatever. "I'll go tell the manager!" The others nodded and stood there, mumbling awkwardly to eachother, just trying to not strangle eachother sometimes. Though in the long run they tolerated eachothers existance for the ten fucking minutes Tord just vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS REALLY SHIT


End file.
